Christmas Special : Hibird's Winter Adventure
by AyaHoshimi
Summary: ONE-SHOT! A companion to Winter Returns to Namimori. It's christmas! The little hibird is flying around town. I wonder what he will see? Co-authoured by JazBex.


A/N: Please refer to my other fan fiction (Winter Returns to Namimori) about Ayame. She's just a character I made up.

* * *

The snow falls, piling up against the already thick snow. In a small town called Namimori, a certain yellow bird jostles, rustling his master's hair. Watching his young master doing his morning paper work that was piled up since he's always busy biting people to death.

The once thought to be a peaceful day for Hibari was interrupted with the slamming of the disciplinary committee hall's door. Ayame barges in.

"Ohayo, Kyo-kun! Let's eat some cake together." Before Hibari could say another word, Ayame interrupts. "By the way, I also got a present for you and Hibird."

She pulls out two neatly wrapped boxes all ready with bows. She hands the larger one to Hibari and holds out a smaller one to Hibird. She then unwraps it to uncover a small scarf and a beanie. As she puts the scarf and beanie on Hibird, she turns her attention to Hibari who had opened his present.

He held out a matching scarf and beanie and scoffs. Being her innocent self, she asks.

"Isn't it cute?"

Hibari ignores her question and chucks it back into its box.

"I'll go make some tea to go with the cakes."

A few moments later, the kettle lets out a whistle. Ayame then lays out a piece of cake for Hibari and a tiny piece for Hibird. As she was walking to get the tea, she hears Hibari saying.

"Don't feed it with weird things."

But at that time, Hibird had already eaten his share of cake. Hibird flies to the window and stares outside.

"I think he wants to go out," Ayame suggests. She then opens the window without asking the permission of its master.

The bird then flew freely across the snow covered town. It then sets out towards Tsuna's house. When he got there, he finds Dino walking up to Tsuna's house. Simultaneously, Dino slips and falls off the stairs.

_He didn't even reach the front door_, Hibird thought.

He flew to a nearby window and took a peek inside. The living room was filled with streamers and balloons.

_They must be getting ready for a party_.

At that moment, Gokudera and Yamamoto came over as usual Gokudera was arguing with Yamamoto about how he was more fitted to become the tenth's right hand man. Yamamoto had a baseball bat hung on his back and on his hand was a big box that was probably filled with sushi. Lambo and I-pin rushed out to greet their visitors.

"I want sushi," cried Lambo.

"No, you can't!" I-pin replied.

They wrestled a bit and Lambo started crying and pulled out the 10-year bazooka out from his hair. Hibird knew where it was going and decided to leave. He continued his journey to Kokuyo Land. He peered inside to find the pineapple haired guy sitting on the couch by the window. In front of him Chikusa who was lecturing Ken about buying too many sweets.

"Kufufufu. You two are lively as usual. Ken, you shouldn't buy so many sweets. I hope you weren't feeding them to Chrome while I was away."

"Speaking about Chrome, where is she?" Ken asked.

"Are you concerned?" Chikusa replied.

"Don't be ridiculous. Who would be concerned about someone like her?"

"She went out a moment ago to buy some real food," said Chikusa.

Just as Ken was about to start an argument about how sweets are real food, Chrome opens the door

"Ken Chikusa, Mukuro-sama, I'm home," Chrome said with a timid voice.

"Welcome home, Chrome."

"Just in time, I'm starving. I'm sick of eating sweets. "

Just as Ken was about to charge towards Chikusa, Mukuro lets out an illusion. He created a strong gust of wind that sent Ken flying to the other direction. Unfortunately, it also sends Hibird flying away.

After the tiring day, Hibird sets out to find his master. He flew towards the direction of Namimori Middle School. The little scarf and beanie managed to keep the little bird warm enough to make it through the falling snow. He saw the window of Hibari's office opened and quickly flew in it for shelter. A familiar voice then spoke to him.

"Welcome back, little one."

A hand reached put to pet it.

"You must be really cold," Ayame said with a sweet smile.

"Why are you still here, herbivore? You shouldn't even be here in the first place."

"Let's go home together or do you expect a girl to go home by herself at this hour."

"I couldn't care less about what would happen to you."

He gives a cold shoulder and looks down to continues with his paperwork. Suddenly, he feels a scarf wraps around his neck.

"Fine, I'll go home but the least you can do is wear this."

Hibari gives a scoff and Ayame walks up to the door. She wishes them goodnight and left.

_What an interesting day!_ Hibird thought.

* * *

Merry Christmas. HOHOHO! I hope you enjoyed reading my Christmas special. Watch out for the blooper version that will be coming out soon.


End file.
